Last week, Umaima and Stephanie decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Ishaan to time them with a stopwatch. After 1.47 minutes, Ishaan agreed to time the runners. Umaima sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 62.98 seconds. When it was Stephanie's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 46.15 seconds. How much faster was Stephanie than Umaima in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Stephanie was than Umaima, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Umaima's time - Stephanie's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Stephanie was 16.83 seconds faster than Umaima.